SHDW rising
by Drake Vallion
Summary: A retelling of the Rwby series as we all Know it with a twist in the form of another team enter Team SHDW lead by wolf faunas Shiro Zangetsu as they go through highschool make friends and maybe save the world while they are at it Pairings HAVE been decided Not an Syoc


Chapter one: So it begins

It was late at night a man in a white suit and orange hair and a cane was walking down the street smoking a cigar with a group of thugs behind him heading towards a dust shop not noticing a figure with silver hair following them on the roof tops

? Pov

'That doesn't look good' I thought heading towards the shop reaching for a crescent blade on the back of my waist till I noticed a figure in the back of the store wearing a red hooded cloak and eased up a bit

General PoV

"Do you know how hard it is to find a dust shop open this late" he said one of the thugs drawing a gun and pointing at the Old man at the counter

"please just take my lien and leave" the old man started but was shushed by the man in the white suit

"calm down were not here for your money" he said and turned to his associates "grab the dust" he ordered as they opened a case pulling out some tubes and started extracting the dust while another stayed at the counter to grab the dust crystals.

One of the thugs noticed someone at the back of the store and drew a sword and pointed it at her

"alright kid hands where I can see'm" he said but went ignored by the girl frustrating the thug

"Hey I said hands in the air" he said as he walked towards her "you got a death wish or something" placing a hand on her shoulder making her hood fall revealing headphones

"huh" she said as she turned to face him revealing a girl with short black and red hair and silver eyes

He snarled a bit and pointed towards his ear and the girl took her headphones off and hung them around her neck

"yes?" she asked

"I said hands in the air now" he exclaimed once more

"are you robbing me" she asked

"yes" he exclaimed very frustrated

"oh" she said with a look on her face that can only be described as evil and the thug was sent flying back to the front of the store getting the attention of Roman and the other thugs roman motioning for another thug to deal with it.

 **Outside the dust shop**

The figure with silver hair watched the scene unfold and was trying to suppress a laugh when another thug was sent flying through the window along with the girl as she stood up drawing a Scythe twirling it around in a flourish then turning off her headphones as the thug she sent flying first and two others stood around the window along with Roman

"Ok Get her" he said as the thugs ran out the front door as a crescent shaped blade of energy slammed into the pavement as the figure jumped off the roof crescent blade now drawn revealing a young man with silver hair blue eyes wearing a dark blue hoodie and a pair of jeans but most noticeable was his silver wolf tail

"Shiro" she said excitedly before the thugs recovered and charged though Shiro and the girl dispatched them fairly quick as the last one landed in front of Roman's feet

"You were worth every cent truly you were" he said pulling the cigar from his mouth

"Well Mutt, Red I think we can all say it's been an eventful evening" he started droping his cigar and snuffing it with his cane before pointing at them "and as much as I'd love to stick around I'm afraid this is where we part ways as the cane was revealed to be a weapon and fired a blast of some kind which was dodged by Ruby and Shiro quickly loosing track of Roman they looked around to see him climbing up a ladder on a building next to the dust shop as the old man came staggering out

"You okay if we go after him" Ruby asked

"Uh-huh" he said and she launched herself up using her scythe followed shortly by shiro who launched himself off the walls of the buildings

"Hey" Ruby shouted as Roman slowed down

"Persistent" he growled as a large aircraft ascended behind him and he climbed in he then turned around producing a red dust crystal "end of the line kids" he said throwing at them before shooting it making it explode as a figure dropped between them and created a shield.

As the smoke cleared it revealed a blonde woman with bright green eyes and a riding crop she straightened her glasses before launching several energy projectiles at the aircraft knocking it around as Roman stumbled towards the cockpit.

"We got a huntress" he said to the woman piloting as they switched positions Roman straightening the craft the woman saw this and created a small storm cloud above them making it shoot ice spikes at the aircraft one almost nailing Roman in the head as the woman went to the open door on the side and launched a fireball which was blocked by a shield she then made the roof underneath the huntress explode barley being dodged the huntress then used her power to turn the pieces of roof into a spear while Ruby and Shiro just watched in awe.

The woman tried to use her fire to destroy the spear but the huntress reformed it but it was deflected off the aircrafts roof and split and began to circle the craft but the woman use a more powerful fire technique turning the bits of roof to cinders Ruby then switched her scythe to its gun form and tried shooting the woman but each shot was blocked with the woman's bare hands before several small circles appeared on the roof signifying the exploding attack Shiro tackled Ruby out of the way landing on top of her the huntress barley dodging it herself as the door on the aircraft closed and they got away

As Shiro helped Ruby up she looked at the older woman in awe

"you're a huntress" she said "can I have your autograph" at this Shiro face palmed and groaned

Later in custody

Ruby and Shiro sat in a chair as the huntress reprimanded them

"I hope you two realize your actions tonight will not be taken lightly you put yourselves and others in great danger"

"they started it" Ruby shouted

"And I couldn't let a friend like her face them alone" Shiro added

"if it were up to me you two would be sent home" the huntress continued stopping in front of the table "with a pat on the back" which made the two friends brighten up a bit "and a slap on the wrist" she finished before smacking the table in front of them making Ruby flinch and Shiro yip

"but there is someone here who would like to meet you two" she said getting Shiro and Ruby's attention as she walked out from infront of the door a white haired man in a black and green suit walked in carrying a mug and a plate of cookies

"Ruby Rose" he said looking at her and getting a bit close to her face "you have silver eyes" this made Shiro growl the man now turning to Shiro "and Shiro Zangetsu a wolf Faunus" he said backing up a bit

"Where did you two learn to do this" he said directing them to the video playing on the huntresses device

"Signal Academy sir" Shiro answered

"They taught you two to use the most dangerous weapons ever designed" Shiro glancing in the corner Where Crescent Rose and his own weapon in scythe form were resting crossing eachother

"Well one teacher in particular" Ruby responded

"I see" the white haired man said placing the plate of cookies on the table which were immediately attacked by Ruby Shiro managing to grab a couple as well.

The white haired man looked amused for a bit before continuing

"it just I've only seen one other scythe wielder of that skill level before, a dusty old crow" he said

"that's my uncle that is" ruby said with her mouth full before swallowing and apologizing

"that's my uncle Qrow he's a teacher at signal I was complete garbage before he took me under his win" ruby said

"I wasn't much better" Shiro spoke up finishing the last cookie which he swiped from Ruby when she wasn't looking

"but now were all like 'fuuu chaaa'" she said making kung fu poses Shiro smirking at her antics

"So I've noticed" said the white haired man as he set his mug on the table

"And what is an adorable girl like yourself and a wolf faunus doing at a school designed to train warriors

At this Shiro spoke up "Qrow and Taiyang saved my life when I was younger, my parents were murdered by the White Fang and I would have been next if they hadn't shown up when they did, so becoming a huntsman is my way of repaying them for saving me and giving me a place to live"

Right before ruby could start explaining her reason Shiro spoke up again

"as for her she wants to be a huntress because she thinks they're cool her sister is going to beacon to become one and she wants to help people" at which Ruby glared at him

"Sorry but if I let you explain it would take too long" he said

Silence falling between everyone in the room

"do you know who I am" the white haired man asked

"Your professor Ozpin sir" Shiro said

"Headmaster at beacon" Ruby added

"Hello" the now named Ozpin said

"Nice to meet you" the two said in unison

"You two want to come to my school" he asked

"Yeah" Shiro said

"More than anything" Ruby added Ozpin looked at the blonde haired huntress who just let out a hmph

"well okay he said turning to face the two who beamed and wrapped each other in a hug

The next day on the airship to beacon

"Oh I can't believe my baby sister is going to beacon with me this is the best day ever" a blonde haired girl said wrapping Ruby in a tight hug

"Yang I do believe you're choking her" said a man with messy brown hair and hazel eyes yang let go

"sorry" she apologized letting go and bouncing on the heels of her feet "but I'm so proud of her and Shiro" she said Ruby however less than enthusiastic "aww whats wrong why aren't you excited like Shiro" she said looked as they turned to see the messy silver haired wolf faunus standing looking out a window tail going a hundred miles a minute getting odd looks from some of the others on the ship

" I am excited it's just we got moved ahead two years we don't want anyone to think were special" she said"

"but you are special" yang said

"so Hunter what have you and Yang been up to" Ruby asked heading over to the window next to Shiro quietly slipping her hand into his then removing it when he glanced at her"

"Well let's just say your sister should be glad I'm a bit of a gearhead that last fight almost broke her Ember Celica" Hunter said as the news came on but they ignored it till a hologram of the blonde huntress appeared

"Hello students" she said the group of four turned to the nearest one

"Who's that" yang said

"My name is Glynda Goodwitch"

"Oh" yang said

"You are among the select few who have the honor to attend our prestigious academy our world I experiencing an incredible time of peace and as future huntsman and huntresses it is your duty to uphold it you have demonstrated the courage needed for such a task and now it is our turn to provide you with the knowledge and the training to protect our world" she said as the hologram finished

"oh wow" Ruby said "you can see signal from here" as Yang and Shiro wrapped an arm around her

"I Guess home isn't so far after all" she said Shiro nodded pulling her in a bit closer

"Beacons our home now"

Then we heard a sound like someone being sick and saw a blonde haired guy about to throw up

"well I guess the view isn't for everyone" Yang said earning a chuckle from Shiro and Hunter

"it was a nice moment while it lasted" ruby stated

"I wonder who were gonna meet" yang said

"just hope they're better than vomit boy" ruby said making Shiro laugh

"ugh yang you have vomit on your shoe" Hunter said making yang freakout

And shiro couldn't help but feel this was going to be an interesting school year


End file.
